Story of an Angel
by Tennoseki
Summary: Tenshi, a Red Mage without a past, is yet another person hired by Naraku to destroy Inuyasha. Will he change for the best, or will he walk the evil path? (My title is because my charactor, Tenshi, is Japanese for Angel)


Story of an Angel

Chapter one

Tenshi

_So this is what I've lowered myself to doing... Slaying demons for pay._ Tenshi thought this as he washed himself in the small tub that his new employer provided. He took the small clothe and washed his neck, his cold body relishing the pleasure that the wet clothe provided. The clean feeling that one often felt when in a bath was welcome to the young mage.

Tenshi reluctantly got out of the warm water of the tub. With a flare of energy the fifteen year old was dry. He grabbed his dirty robes and submerged them in the now gritty water. He scrubbed until his knuckles begged him to stop. Then he pulled the wet robes out of the now dirtier water. _Humph... Not much better, but it'll have to do..._ he thought bitterly as he flared his energy once more, drying his crimson robes.

As he walked out of the washroom, Tenshi stopped a maid scurrying past him. "When will dinner be served miss?" he asked as polite as possible.

"In a few moments, houshi-sama." She said with a bow.

"Please, I've told you all, I'm not a houshi," he said, catching her in mid-bow, "and please, don't bow, It's very embaressing to me."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, starting to bow, and then catching herself. "I'll bring your dinner to your room, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." He said with a playful bow. This made her giggle. "You look cute when you laugh, please, make an effort to laugh more, okay?"

"O-oh...Okay..." she said, starting to blush.

"You had better go. Your master will get mad at me for delaying dinner." He said, stifling a laugh.

_Tenshi!_ The voice in his head shook him out of his thoughts.

Tenshi ran to the young lord's room. The young lord had been ill for quite some time. He had been bed-ridden for a few weeks. The miko at his side could do nothing for him. "You called?"

"Yes. Their coming now. Intercept them in the field right outside of the palace gates." He said in a very lordly and rude tone, as if he owned me.

"Yes, master Naraku." Tenshi said in a mocking tone, mimicking the other young man under Naraku's hold. Kohaku? Yes that was his name.

Tenshi took him leave from the young lord, but not before receiving his pay. Then he ran out the palace gates. _Strange... no guards at the gates...I thought he was expecting an attack. I know he doesn't trust my powers that much._

Tossing the thought aside Tenshi stopped. Gathering his energy, he concentrated on making his body into only light. It took little skill to master this technique as Teleport is the basic skill of the Red Mage.

The "field" was merely a wasteland, void of any life, plant or animal.

Although Tenshi was a mercenary, Tenshi took his orders and followed without question. If he was told to wait here, then it was here he would wait.

It didn't take long for the group to stumble across him. One was a young girl in a strange kimono, hiked up to her thighs. Another was a monk, absorbed in the task of groping another young woman. The woman carried a large boomerang which promptly connected with the monks head, creating a large red bump. Then there was two small demons, one was a small cat youkai, the other a fox youkai. Then the last, with ears of a dog, instead of a human, and a sword tied to his waist.

"So, you must be Inuyasha... Hand over the Tessaiga. Or forfeit your life." Tenshi said calmly.

"Keh! Your just a kid, what can you do." was his vulgar retort. Inuyasha smirked at his "clever" words.

It was my turn to smirk. "I thought you would never ask... Draw your Tessaiga!" I took a defensive stance, preparing my magic.

"Inuyasha! Don't... he's only a kid." The woman with the strange kimono yelled.

"Kagome...," started the houshi. "I think we should be a little more worried. He wears the robes of a red mage. A race of mercenary mages, they are the hardest of the mages to enter. They have no alignment, so it's hard to tell who's side they're on."

"Humph. Your smarter that you look, hentai no houshi." Tenshi spat. Then he smirked. "Maybe not, now I know her name." he released his magic. _Kagome... come to me..._ the young woman, even though Tenshi sensed a sort of holy aura, succumbed to his magic. Kagome ran to him, seeing nothing but him, hearing no one but him, and listening to only him. She clung to his arm, but he shook her off. "No no, at least not now..." Tenshi said, only to make Inuyasha enraged.

And, being the twit that he is, Inuyasha lunged at Tenshi, drawing his Tessaiga. Tenshi erected a barrier and the sword was simply deflected. Tenshi placed his hand on Kagome's back. "Don't touch her you bastard!"

"My my... what language." Tenshi and Kagome said in union. "Inuyasha... Osuwari!" Tenshi and Kagome yelled in union, causing the clumsy hanyou to fall on his ass. _Kagome, aim an arrow at Inuyasha's heart._ He told his mind slave. After he heard the knocking of an arrow he walked forward and grabbed the now untransformed Tessaiga in his hands.

That was when he heard the sound. And suddenly a pain in his lower back told him that he was hit with an arrow. Slowly he turned and, after seeing the tear-stained cheeks of the human girl, he collapsed into unconsciousness.


End file.
